


Cruise

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Gershwin [7]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Fun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Finally, a vacation.
Relationships: Blake Moran/Nadine Tolliver
Series: Gershwin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Cruise

“A cabin with a balcony is more than twice the price of an interior room.” She argues. “It seems a frivolous use of money when all it’s going to be used for is sleeping.”

He arches a single brow at her, face otherwise blank.

“Fine.” She huffs. “Sleeping and sex.”

“And I plan on making love to you with nothing else in view except the endless expanse of blue water.” He’s confident when he says it, resolute. “A cabin with a balcony isn’t frivolous. And anyway, I’m pretty sure the buyer gets to have the final say in what room we get.”

She blinks. That bit’s news to her, but he’s still talking, something about snorkeling and packages and his head is down over his computer, totally unaware that she’s just staring at him now. There’s so much in this moment to unravel she’s not sure where to begin. At the very least, she thought they would be splitting the cost. She does know what he makes and how well off she is by comparison, though money to this point has never been discussed.

“What’s wrong?” His question cuts through her thoughts.

When she blinks again and focuses on him, it’s that intense gaze looking back. “I just didn’t realize you were planning to pay.”

He flames redder than she’s ever seen him go, which isn’t saying a lot, she honestly didn’t know he could blush, and mumbles something under his breath which surprises her as well. Since that night in the bar, he’s never been the one to hold back anything so it makes her curious that he would start now over something as small as this.

“What was that?”

“It was my idea to begin with and as the guy, I should pay.” He rushes it out so fast it takes her a minute to decode it, but when she does, she can’t help the laughter.

“What decade are you from, Blake?” She puts her hand out as an invitation for him to leave his computer and come join her on her couch. “There is no rule that you have to pay for everything. I appreciate that you want to, but we’ll split it.”

“Okay.” He doesn’t sound convinced.

“You know, I haven’t taken a proper vacation in years. I mean, Vincent would take me down to Caracas on occasion, but it never truly felt like a vacation. I’m looking forward to this one.”

=MS=

The arrival building is packed and noisy, but luggage and porters are a regular part of their lives and they pass through security and every other step quite quickly. Blake keeps a hand on her through the entire process, holding her close when the worst of the crowd presses in. The ship is a mix of couples and families with kids rushing about and she watches his eyes follow them with interest.

Once on board, there’s a small amount of time to eat before they must find their muster station and the safety procedures begin. He takes one look at the ship’s map and she knows he’s got it memorized. They head to the gathering point for the safety drill and she can feel his nerves over the idea of having to abandon ship, but he quickly gets caught up in a conversation with a man his own age standing next to them; a father of four from Kansas. She leans in, listening to him talk, casual and relaxed, and smiles when he answers that they’re from DC and have office jobs, downplaying by a mile but not outright lying. By the time they’re free to go, they’ve made plans to meet up with the couple the following morning.

They leave port standing on the upper deck and she can’t help it when he’s watching the tugs wide-eyed. “Have you ever been on a cruise before?”

“No.”

“Ah. I better not find out you get seasick then.”

=MS=

At breakfast they’re sitting with the family of six from Kanas. Nadine thinks that the character breakfast is delightfully adorable and finds herself thrilled he pushed to go ahead and do it. From there it’s a day at sea and Blake’s tugging her first back to the room and then to the spa for a massage. “You’re spoiling me.” She tells him from her table.

“I haven’t even started to spoil you yet.”

She only smiles at that. When they’re walking back to their room, she pulls him close. “You want kids one day.” It’s not a question, he’d not been able to keep his attention away from the kids at the table at breakfast.

“One day. Hopefully. I think I’ve got time to work that part out.” He lets them into the cabin and pushes the door shut. “Right now, I just like practicing for making them.”

She can’t help the burst of laughter. “Is that your plan for today then? Some practice?”

“Part of it. I heard there are some great shows tonight and I plan on getting dressed up and dining properly.” He closes the space between them and walks her backward to the bed. “Maybe find a couple loungers and a good book and lay on the deck, try some mini golf.” He pulls her into a heated kiss. “Get our money’s worth out of the drinks card.”

“Sounds like a perfect day at sea to me. Well, I’m not sure about the mini golf, but all the rest.”

He chuckles against her mouth. “But mini golf is the best part.”

=MS=

By the time they’re at dinner, she can’t remember the last time she’s had such a decadent day. They’d taken their time with one another’s bodies in the room before he did finally pull her onto the deck to lay in the sun. She made it halfway through a book she’d been wanting to read for months, dressed in clothes to protect her fair skin from the sun while he lounged beside her in shorts and sunglasses, fetching her a fresh drink whenever it ran empty. She’d teased him about being her cabana boy, but his only response had been to lean over her and press a firm kiss to her lips.

The dining room is filled with couples in dresses and suits, some looking out of their element in such formal wear, but for them it’s almost just another day. Blake insisted on walking her down the sweeping staircase to make a proper entrance and she let him. All around there are people snapping photos on their phones or using one of several professional photographers available. Blake tugs her to one at the base of the stairs and waits their turn. He leans close and whispers in her ear. “You’re the most beautiful one here.” She feels a blush warm her skin as she turns toward him, but he’s not done. “You look like a movie star.”

When it’s their turn, he’s the one suggesting the best positions to stand to get good shots and she’s amused to watch him talk to the poor photographer. The young man clearly isn’t used to handling someone like Blake who is, frankly, used to getting his own way but knows how to get it diplomatically.

They’re seated at a table with two other couples and it’s then that she’s reminded of their age difference. The couples are far closer to Blake’s age and at first she feels out of place, but he reaches for her hand across the table and holds it until their food arrives, boldly answering any questions before they are asked. As they eat, she’s quiet, listening as the others share a bit about themselves and a few funny stories. She’s beyond acquainted with Blake in a work environment and intimately acquainted with him in a private one, but outside of their working family, she’s not seen him in a casual, social environment, so this is a real treat. He laughs easily, his eyes dancing, as he tells stories of college and his year in finance. He tells one story about a nameless professor he was fond of and she suspects she knows exactly who that professor was. He fits in with them with the stories they tell and the experiences they seem to share. When Blake look at her, she forgets she’s getting old but now she can’t help when the others glance her way but to wonder what they must think.

They make it back to their room and he pulls her to the bed, curling them together as he presses kisses along her neck. “You’ve been quiet tonight. Were you just not up for talking or is it something else?”

“I was just enjoying watching you.” She tells the small fib; she doesn’t want to burden him with her insecurities.

“Are you sure?’

She hums as he begins searching for the pins holding her hair in place. There aren’t many tonight, but he finds each one and drops them to the floor until her hair is free and his hands are tangled in it. “Are we in for the night?” She must admit, it’s hard to ever remember something that might be bothering her when he’s pouring his whole focus into her.

“In about an hour there’s a show on the main stage, it’s supposed to be really good and fun.”

Turning onto her back, she stares up at him. “We should probably change first.” She giggles as he rolls off the bed instantly and starts stripping down before working her free from her dress, but then it’s a gasp as he buries his face between her thighs and works to drive her crazy. Any worries she had at dinner vanish away over the waves of pleasure.

=MS=

Their first beach day they do little the entire day. Blake, and his early rising habits, has the balcony door open as soon as he’s awake and she’s gasping under his body as the sun rises and the sea breeze blows in. It’s a hell of a start to the day, but he promises it won’t be the last of it.

They’re the first to breakfast and then find their way back to the cabin to gather their things so they can be part of the first wave to shore, but as they move around, he’s slowly touching her, teasing her, until she’s struggling to focus on getting ready. He catches her the first time as she’s naked, rolling a nipple before circling her clit and then moving away again. An hour of teasing later and her back is against his side. She’s in her bikini, and he’s two middle fingers deep into her, fucking her apart with them while seeming to assemble the last of his beach bag with the other hand. She has no idea how he’s focusing on anything else while breaking her apart but then his thumb circles again and she’s finally, blessedly, falling apart around his hand and she doesn’t even care anymore if they ever leave their room.

When she remembers where they are again, she can feel him hard against her back. Gathering herself, she pushes him onto the bed, working him free before sinking to her knees. He’s still sporting the after-smile when they find two loungers on the beach later in the morning and it leaves her feeling pleased.

On the beach, they really do do nothing. They’ve both brought books and they read a while, Blake falling asleep only a few pages in. She alternates reading and people watching, enjoying the peace of the moment. A tiny, niggling part of her thinks that she’s been out of communication three days now and it feel odd to be so unaware; Blake’s even banned the news in their cabin, but it’s also very freeing. The hours tick on and the sand and water are inviting, so she leaves him to rest as she wanders down the beach a small distance, letting the waves wash over her bare feet. Taking a seat where the surf wets the sand, she simply takes it all in silently until a familiar child wanders her way, her mother trying to keep up with another girl on her hip.

The woman recognizes her from the first day and the breakfast and greets her, sitting down in the sand as the two girls begin playing in the water. They exchange idle chitchat for a bit about nothing important and Nadine again feels the divide between herself and this woman whose eyes keep focused on her children.

When she asks the nature of her relationship with Blake, Nadine presses her lips together a moment before answering vaguely, not wanting to hear judgement, but then it comes anyway in the form of what she suspects the young mother thinks is a compliment. “I think it’s great that you’re not afraid of what people might think. I don’t think I have it in me to be that brave to date someone who’s what? Half your age?”

Nadine’s only response is a passive smile and the conversation lapses. Eventually, the younger woman lets her attention be drawn away by her daughters and Nadine is left once again alone.

Later that evening when they’re back in their cabin, Nadine realizes that aside from the short conversation, she’s said almost nothing the entire day and there’s something comforting in the quiet she feels in her soul but also something heavy about hearing out loud from a stranger that the one time she’s allowed herself to be open about a relationship, she’s judged.

They travel between ports overnight and on the way, the ship travels through a storm, making the boat sway. It’s disconcerting when she awakens sharply, rain lashing at the balcony door in the darkness. The boat rocks hard occasionally, a random wave no doubt. She stands at the window watching the gale blow until she hears Blake wake behind her, confused before he rushes for the bathroom. Seasickness punctuates the rest of their night and into the wee hours of the morning.

=MS=

Nadine finds breakfast on her own. Blake’s still huddled in their bed and while the morning has shown signs of marked improvement, he’s nervous to step out just yet. In the dining room, she takes her time and observes others. This early, it’s mostly families who are trying to get organized before disembarking in a few hours and she can’t help watching them all. There are the happy families that look like they have it all together, children using their manners as they sit primly and eat their eggs and fruit. There are also the other families, the ones who look like maybe at least half of them are in yesterday’s clothes and at least one kid is sitting in pajamas. Someone’s crying or frowning or in need of coffee and a kid is standing in their chair while another runs circles around their table.

In both groups, she can find hints of what Blake would look like either as the proud father of properly behaved children or, and perhaps more easily, as the harried father who just wants a moment to drink his coffee before hauling boisterous children to the shore, probably with one still in their pajamas.

In neither group, can she find herself. Unless it’s the grandmother. Her opportunity to be either passed by while she was too busy working hard to provide for her only child. At the time she believed it was the most important thing, but now…

She steps back into the room with carefully chosen options for him to choke down, determined to shove her thoughts aside and care for him, get him well, but as soon as his eyes land on her, he’s on his feet and worried.

“What’s wrong?” He’s searching her over, never mind he still looks fairly green. “Did something happen?”

“It’s nothing. Just an old woman lost in her thoughts. Go sit, I brought you something to try and keep down.”

He doesn’t move, however. Instead he cups her cheek and tips her face up, his brown eyes reading hers and then he’s pressing a kiss to her forehead before tucking her against his chest. “You will never be old.”

=MS=

By the time boats start shuttling passengers to the dock for the day, Blake looks markedly better and is eagerly tugging her into the crowd. They have snorkeling planned and exploring the area around the island and it’s easy to forget her morning when he looks like he’s a kid on Christmas morning each time he looks her way.

Lunch is buffet style as it has been every day and this time when he fetches the drinks, she agrees to his offer to get her a beer as well. She can’t remember the last time she drank one, decades ago at least. When she was younger and not so used to the finer things in life. She’s manages to relax, though, and enjoy the afternoon and by the time they’re back on the ship, she’s tired.

It’s her this time dragging him out to one of the smaller restaurants, picking based on vibe as they walk by. They land in a piano bar that has not one, but two Steinways gleaming, and she asks their waiter what the show will be tonight. When the music starts, she leans over close. “You’re better.”

“You just prefer watching me play.” He responds into her ear, a hand ghosting up her side.

“I love watching you play.” She agrees. Even after all this time, just the idea of seeing him play and sing sends heat through her.

All they have left is drinks when he excuses himself, she’s too busy watching the musician who is filling in during a break to give any notice to where he goes. Several minutes go by and he doesn’t return, but the main pianist returns to the stage and shares that they are in for a treat tonight of a little bit of dualling pianos and then Blake’s settling at the second instrument and Nadine’s breath catches. When he catches her eyes and gives her a grin like he’d fuck her right there on the bench, her breath stops entirely.

=MS=

Their third shore day is filled with wandering narrow streets and shopping in little markets. She’s pleasantly sore from their late night after the restaurant but truly in the moment as he clings to her hand or pulls her into his side. It’s comfortable and so very normal and she focuses on living in the moment as they discuss anything that comes along.

Blake buys mementos for their coworkers, wooden carvings for the guys, handmade scarves for Daisy and Elizabeth, and then a small toy for Chloe as well. It’s sweet and simple and she wonders if she has the kind of relationship with the others that doing similar would be well received. She doesn’t get much time to ponder as their adventures are cut short by a headache from much more sun than she’s used to. With her sunglasses on and wide hat pulled down, she lets him lead her back to their cabin before he leaves her to rest until it’s almost time to set sail again.

The evening is more relaxed and once the sun is gone, she emerges at his side to the deck to eat a simple meal in the moonlight. There is soft mood music playing, but it’s easy enough to block out as she lets herself stare up at the stars that seem to go on for eternity. “It’s so beautiful.”

“It is.” He agrees and when she looks his way, he’s staring at her instead of the sky. When they finish their meal, he tugs her to the deserted deck chairs and takes a seat, pulling her to rest against his chest so they are both looking up. His fingers comb her hair into a manageable twist and tucks it under her ear. “Something keeps bothering you this week.”

“It’s nothing, just me being a bit silly.” It feels good to be held like this and she can feel herself wanting to drift off.

“If it’s bothering you, it’s not silly.”

They’re on the back side of the deck stage and its directional speakers and blocked from the tables, so it’s about as silent as it gets on deck and it feels comforting. “I keep being reminded I’m old and you’re not.” She carries on before he can cut in. “You should be laughing with people your age, thinking of a family, of all those things someone your age does.”

He’s quiet, his only movement is one hand still absently combing through her hair.

Five minutes go by and then ten before she starts again. “I told you it was silly.”

“It’s not.” He whispers. “But you know what? I don’t care about doing those things. Nothing is more wonderful to me than seeing your entire face light up with you laugh, hearing how easily you let it bubble free. I find myself trying to find ways to make you light up again and again. As far as family, well, I can’t reassure you on that one, but I can say that I didn’t go into this with some big dream of having a family out of it. The other stuff, well, I hit the ground running when I moved to DC, so my social network pretty much extends to only other federal employees.” She lets that roll in her mind for a bit, long enough that he eventually seems to make a decision. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He nudges her forward so he can stand, leaving her with a kiss as he disappears into the darkness.

He’s not gone long before he’s slipping back behind her and pulling her close. “I went back out after you laid down today and found this for you.” A small jewelry box appears in his hand and he opens it. Set in the cushion is a cocktail ring. The body if it is a black metal cage that swoops wide, it will fill her finger from knuckle to knuckle and scattered over it are tiny diamonds. It’s beautiful and bold and delicate and it takes her breath away. It reminds her of the night sky above them now. When she doesn’t move, he lifts it free and takes her right hand, slipping the ring into place. “It reminds me of you. Endless, beautiful.”

“I- I don’t know what to say.”

He lifts her hand, turning it so he can kiss her palm, sending a shiver through her body.

=MS=

Their last day is at sea he lets her make all the decisions, from when they finally get out of bed, to where and when they eat, and where on the ship they wander. By the time the day ends, they’ve explored the art gallery and the remaining restaurants and finally had a round of mini golf. Occasionally, the ring on her hand catches her eye and she pauses a moment to simply stare at it. She wears jewelry all the time, but nothing has ever left her feeling like this ring makes her feel. Not even her wedding rings decades ago.

Their final night finds them back on the upper deck in the dark, alone, sharing a single seat. It’s innocent and intimate at once. When the sun had gone down, she’d changed into a sleeveless dress and sandals and Blake can’t seem to stop touching anywhere her flesh is exposed. They’re wrapped together as much as they can be in the darkness, jus them and the ocean beyond their feet when he finally whispers in her ear. “I love you; you know.” He says it like he has been waiting ages to tell her.

“I-” She isn’t sure. She can’t remember what it feels like to truly be in love and not just infatuated. Is this thing she feels for him love? She almost misses the entire rest of the night as she tries to figure out how she feels, but as the sun is coming up as the ship is pulling into port, she’s in his arms on their balcony, the last of the ocean breeze ruffling her hair. “I love you.”

=MS=

They’re staying a night in an airport hotel, a little room service as they wonder how they managed to buy so much during their week away. It’s late when she decides to turn her phone back on; Blake’s in the shower and she turns the volume off in case it goes crazy, but there’s only single message from Elizabeth sent within minutes of their disembarkation time warning her not to check in until they’re back in the District. She chuckles at how predictable it appears she is and then blushes guiltily when Blake calls her name from the doorway, catching her on her phone. “I was just checking.”

“I’m surprised it took you this long, actually.” He’s rubbing his hair with a towel, naked otherwise.

“I’ve been out of contact for nearly a week.”

He crosses the room and pulls her to his chest. “I know.” He lifts her hand and places a kiss to her palm. “I’m just not ready for it to end.”

Smiling, she tugs him toward the bed. “Then let’s not let it end just yet.”


End file.
